conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Occupied Earth
Introduction Occupied Earth is a fictional Earth, which is the result of the mostly accidental discovery of Alien Observers on Planet Earth, in the year 2016. Occupied Earth shares exactly the same history as Real-World Earth, until January 12, 2016. On that date, the history of Occupied Earth diverges from Real-World Earth. On January 12, 2016, an automobile accident involving Alien Observers of Planet Earth occurred... in Wilmington, North Carolina, USA. This was an entirely "Chance" or "Coincidental" incident. North Carolina Highway Patrolmen investigating the crash noticed several anomalies regarding the vehicle and "people" in the car occupied by the Aliens. The fact that the occupants of the vehicle were off-world aliens was unknown to the law-enforcement officers at the time. Within 48 hours of this automobile accident, news of the accident was distributed internationally, highlighting the anomalies concerning the occupants of one of the vehicles. This quickly caught the attention of Simon_Goldberg, an avid conspiracy theorist, but also a very intelligent and well-trained ecologist and anthropologist. Simon had emigrated to Costa Rica 5 years prior to the accident, in anticipation of a "Global Climate Change" catastrophe, which has not yet materialized. Simon is widely regarded in the international scientific community as an extremely intelligent person, but also as a "Crackpot." Upon hearing of the automobile accident, Simon immediately makes contact with his colleagues in the USA, and requests that they obtain permission for Simon to speak with the occupants of the vehicle as soon as possible. Simon's colleagues half-heartedly attempt to do so, but they are not convinced that Simon is entirely sane and reasonable. These requests are denied by the U.S. Government, which now has the aliens in custody, although the U.S. government is not yet fully aware that the survivors of the accident are actually off-world aliens. Simon then sends a message to his colleagues in the USA... "Ask the survivors if they are aware of the existence of a Lieutenant Commander named 'Sil', an officer in the Imperial Navy." Simon's colleagues relay the message to their contacts in the U.S. Government. When asked this question, one of the survivors of the accident immediately sits upright and asks, "How do you know that name?" The U.S. Government attempts to coerce the survivor to explain his statement, but he is adamant... he will only speak with the person who knows of this 'Sil'... and only in a Face-to-Face situation. The U.S. Government makes arrangements to have Simon flown to the USA as soon as possible... Concept The concept of the Occupied Earth story is to present a situation which is quite different from the normal situation which is usually presented by the media in alien encounters with Earth. The basic points of this concept are... 1) The aliens involved in the contact with Earth are not super-human. They are advanced in technology and other ways, but they are not amazingly powerful. 2) There is conflict in the alien society about the future of humanity and the Earth. 3) There are some beings in the alien society who want to see the humans survive. 4) There are semi-religious overtones to the alien presence on Earth. 5) Not all of the aliens are of the same species, and there is strife among them, regarding the fate of humanity. 6) The aliens are facing a crisis -- perhaps a civil war -- of their own. 7) There is a serious conflict between the political and moral goals of the aliens. 8) Race, gender, and religion are serious issues within the alien community. Background and Story Occupied Earth is the Story of an Earth which uncovers an alien presence which has been operating while concealed on that planet for thousands of years. The major sub-plot is the story of a benign Empire which was hundreds of thousands of years old, prior to its fall due to a Coup which occurred in approximately year 1200 C.E. (1200 A.D.) on the standard Earth calendar. Earth becomes a major focal point as the new, belligerent Empire interferes with The Mission, a plan which is over 2 Million years old, and has as its ultimate goal the preservation of life in the Galaxy, and, ultimately, the entire Universe. Earth becomes a central battleground for the clash between remnants of the old Imperial Navy and the New Empire. Humanity struggles with the issues of facing both friendly and enemy aliens, some of whom who are not far removed from the human species, both morally and genetically. Concept and Context Occupied Earth is a combination "Science Fiction" and "Science Fantasy" constructed world. While many of the ideas proposed by Occupied Earth are theoretically possible by present-day Human Science, many other ideas of Occupied Earth are NOT possible... as far as we know. This makes the constructed world of Occupied Earth a Science Fantasy world... just like Star Trek or Star Wars. A lot of the technology and concepts of Occupied Earth are simply Not Possible, according to our present-day science. Therefore, when reading these pages, any discussion of hypothetical future technology, alien technology, or future events... must be taken "In Context." That is to say... NO explanation is offered or implied regarding that technology or those events. It's Science Fantasy, and must be considered in that context.